


柠檬软糖

by YINSHINIAO



Category: 7笛 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINSHINIAO/pseuds/YINSHINIAO
Summary: wilr18注意随便命题，没有意义，与正文无关





	柠檬软糖

当纪七抚摸到腰侧时，笛子终于忍不住推开那只手，并不解风情地咯咯笑出声来。  
纪七撑着身体，沉默地看着下方那双弯弯的眉眼。  
等对方笑停了，他问：“你怎么回事？”  
“什么？”笛子的眼里还泛着笑意，“痒啊。”  
纪七回想过去的性爱——可能不配被称作性爱——尽管他从不像今天一样温柔而煽情地抚摸对方，但身体的接触必然是不少的。他之前，也这样笑过吗？  
不可能的。他面对的从来是一双愤怒的眼睛和一具僵硬的身体。  
“以前就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
尽管疑心重重，但纪七不想提及以前。  
随便。他想着，把手搭上去。  
“哈哈……”笛子又笑起来，脸涨得微红。  
扫了兴致，纪七带些赌气地，干脆一心一意挠起对方来。  
笑声瞬间爆发开，间隙里夹着压抑不住的粗喘和呼吸过度的抽噎。  
笛子在他手掌下挣扎着，身体扑腾拧动。  
纪七停了手，问他：“不能忍着吗？”  
笛子缓了一会，反问：“你试试？”  
纪七把翘着的嘴角放下，沉默了几秒。  
“有哪里是能碰的？”纪七问。  
“不知道。”笛子终于捋顺了呼吸，把掀开的衬衫拉回下去。  
纪七去吻他，双手安安分分地放在两边。  
这次他索性不去碰笛子的身体，只是按住对方的头顶，用手指反复地揉。  
“把裤子脱了。”纪七说，同时解开自己睡裤的腰带。  
笛子到底是羞赧的，磨磨蹭蹭褪下裤子，留着底裤。  
纪七不由地想，这人做个两厢情愿的爱还要搞那一套，以后性生活能幸福吗。  
他们稍微带着煽情味道地吻着。因为刚才的剧烈挣扎，笛子的胸腹还在快速地起伏着。他的呼吸有些跟不上，吻一会就忍不住撇过头喘气。再加上纪七规规矩矩的手，暧昧气氛慢慢褪去，看着越来越不像在做前戏。  
纪七看他吻得费力，干脆放过他，侧头去亲他的耳朵。  
笛子的耳廓很窄很薄，软骨上面浅浅铺一层皮肉，一副一点多余的东西也不愿意长的模样。耳垂也很小，左边打了一只耳洞。  
纪七捏捏它，问：“什么时候打的？”  
笛子不是爱美的类型，也怕痛，究竟为什么打耳洞，纪七对这似乎能挖出对方中二黑历史的议题有着浓厚的兴趣。他早在两年前就已发现了，只是那时关系实在是扭曲，他只顾着憎悔，再没有心思去关心对方的一个小缺口——即使哪天突然来了兴致，以他的性格也绝不会问的。  
笛子条件反射伸手摸了下耳垂，贴到了纪七的手，又吓一跳般缩了回去：“高中陪同学打的①。”  
“没见你戴过。”纪七想象笛子戴养耳棒的样子，只是多了一小颗银色的金属棒，却好像添了什么奇异的元素，让他的气质似乎都改变了。  
没那么夸张吧。纪七想。滤镜太厚了，全怪这人总一成不变。  
笛子的呼吸捋顺了些，他花在喘气上的力气和心思回了大半，于是被当前床咚唠嗑的奇怪交流惊了一把。“最开始戴着防发炎，后来就懒得麻烦了。也不知道堵了没有。”在干嘛啊我们，为什么要——  
纪七含住了笛子的耳朵。  
口腔里湿润的温度对于外耳偏高，烘得笛子略有点痒。他不知道纪七究竟是咬住了哪处，耳朵连带着一颗脑袋都像被抻了懒筋，瞬间就酥麻了一大片。  
同时纪七的手掌贴上了另一边的脖颈，顺着他的肩膀往下走。  
“不痒？”纪七含糊问。  
“……好像、不。”  
纪七放在笛子身侧的一只膝盖挤进了他的腿间，若即若离地挨着他的臀部。  
下移的手掌握住了笛子的大臂。人的上臂内侧靠近腋下的那一块总是柔软得过分。纪七的拇指抵在那处，不自觉用指腹的茧摩挲。  
笛子没忍住，笑出了声。他挣开纪七的右手，并推开他挨着自己的脑袋。  
纪七沉默了几秒，讥诮的话在喉咙口咕噜噜转了几圈，终于还是吞了回去。  
“你专心点。”他没有坚持，温热的手掌又贴住笛子的前胸——确实是瘦过头了。一个成年男人，肋骨和胸骨上竟都只贴了层薄薄的皮肉，好像一膜透明脆弱的外果皮。  
笛子无奈。他是在专心，可痒穴也不听他的话。  
纪七的膝盖往前逼近了些，抵住笛子的下体，缓慢地摩擦。他不知道什么力度合适，怕弄痛了对方，动作轻柔得近乎迟缓。  
笛子多的是紧张，他躺在纪七的包围圈里，只觉得四方八面都是压迫感，倒不至于让他恐惧，但不安局促还是填着他的四肢百骸。他有心闭上眼干干脆脆当一条不解风情的死鱼，可全身紧绷着，一合眼心里更是怪异。  
纪七解了他的纽扣，手往裤子里面探去。他清清楚楚地感觉到笛子身子一震，僵得更像雕像，便在心里叹口气，劝自己循序渐进。  
他本不是什么喜欢拐弯抹角做事的人，平常单刀直入、一步到位惯了，倒显得像个急性子的人，仅存的那么点耐心和一步步慢慢来的稳妥也全给放眼前这人身上了。  
都这么着了，这人还躺得跟瘫痪似的，和他说“痒”。  
纪七手里动着，唇贴在笛子的脖子上轻啄。笛子身上几年如一日的维持着那股浅淡的柠檬洗衣液味，没什么特色，也没什么新意。  
就这样一人，怎么有那么多稀奇古怪想法？  
纪七心里想着，听笛子好似他洗衣液味道一样单调的粗喘里终于添了点好听的，便略抬起身子仔细看他的表情。笛子受不住似的呜咽一声拧紧了眉，扯住纪七衣服，泄在他手里。  
纪七的手没放，更轻柔地抚摸着，延长笛子的快感。  
他等笛子稍微平复呼吸，便问：“也帮帮我？”  
笛子拿不准对方是想做到哪一步，心里纠结着，便没回答。  
纪七心说循序渐进可不是按兵不动，他抓住笛子的手，也不管自己手里的东西蹭了对方一手背，往自己下身按。  
“手心总不痒吧？”他调侃，额头蹭了蹭对方的脸颊——烫的。  
几乎要笑出声，纪七低头掩住了自己控不住的嘴唇，感觉到对方的手指犹犹豫豫地贴上他的阴茎。  
“要换个位置吗？”纪七贴着他耳朵问。情动的男人声音好像总是有那么点古怪，又沉又哑，顺着耳道传进脑里带着嗡嗡的震颤，震得笛子脑里的弦跟着乱晃。  
他咬着唇，闭眼去握住那物。  
纪七去吻他被咬得发白的下唇，很细致地，从唇角舐到整齐的牙。  
笛子紧张得过头，或许压根没注意到纪七在示意自己张开嘴。他的注意力全在自己右手里那只柱体上，又抗拒地想忽略它快快了事，又情不自禁地专注于它的每一次细微的搏动。  
他的技术实在差，既没有技巧，又因为紧张而控制不好力度。纪七在享受完那几分钟的精神快感后终于还是忍不住将自己的手覆盖上去，带着对方一起动。  
为了方便动作，他们之间隔着一些距离。笛子在这狭小的空间里很不自在，搞不清楚自己是想要推开对方还是干脆贴得近些，别让他的余光瞥到下方的情景。笛子渗了些汗，条件反射地为自己汗湿的身体贴近别人而感到尴尬。可纪七的喘声就在脸边，听着动情——笛子忍不住仔细听了几秒，判断对方的情绪，又臊得红了脸。  
这感觉着实有些奇妙。两个靠得过近的人，汗水、唾液与精水不嫌脏似的往对方身上送，让自己的气味缠染的举止原始而粗鲁，同其他动物没什么分别。  
怎么说的？爱情使人幼稚，使人退化。  
隔着笛子的手，纪七只能做出上下摩擦一类的简单动作，因此时间很长。他叼着笛子的脖子和肩膀，终于不自觉地往前顶了几下胯，嗓子难耐地哼了声。

过了那一阵，纪七磨动的牙齿放过了笛子的脖颈，问：“给你买个耳钉要吗？”  
“不要，懒得带。”笛子拒绝得很果断。他的声音即使在刚温存过后，也平平板板没什么起伏，和各种文学作品里的形容一点也不一样。  
纪七倒没什么所谓，只是随口一提，但还是赌气似的，抬手捏了笛子的腰。  
床榻上又爆发出一阵急促的笑声。

① 取《笛子的单恋史》红雨。事件臆造。


End file.
